One Piece Chapters 595 – current
This list contains all chapters currently in volumes/tankōbon of One Piece. |"Spectrum" |" 3D 2Y" | | | | |"Romance Dawn: For the New World: Atarashii Sekai e no Bōken no Yoake"}} | | }} | title = Romance Dawn for the New World (ROMANCE DAWN　for the new world) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin * Franky * Brook | page = 208 | extra = SBS for Volume 61 & Franky's Seiyū (Voice Actor) Interview | cover = One Piece Volume 61.jpg | summary = Before being separated, the Straw Hat Pirates had planned to meet up after three days. Captain Monkey D. Luffy's message amends that to two years. Although they wish to reunite with Luffy and comfort him about his brother, Portgas D. Ace's, death, they instead take advantage of the opportune locales that Bartholomew Kuma sent them all to to improve their skills. Luffy himself trains with Silvers Rayleigh. Two years later, the Straw Hats gather on the archipelago where they were last together. A similar Marine force that caused them difficulties years ago tries to detain them, but because of their growth they easily flee. Together again, they resume their adventure by setting sail for Fishman Island, an underwater island. }} | | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Adventure on Fishman Island (魚人島の冒険) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Surume * Neptune * Megalo * Keimi * Pappug * Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets * Ishilly * Hiramera * Mero | page = 216 | extra = SBS for Volume 62 | cover = One Piece Volume 62.jpg | summary = As they near Fishman Island, the Straw Hats are attacked by the New Fishman Pirates, a crew of hostile fishmen, and fall overboard. Though separated again, the Straw Hats are able to make it to shore thanks to the friendlier fishmen and mermaids of the island. Luffy immediately begins to seek out the rest of his crew, while reconnecting with friends he has not seen in two years and exploring the island. When Madam Sharley, a fortuneteller, predicts that Luffy will destroy the island, the Straw Hats are invited to the royal palace. However, it is revealed to be a plot to detain them and save the island. When the Straw Hats assembled there learn of this they are forced to defeat the island's king Neptune and his royal guard and take control of the palace to avoid capture. }} | | | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Otohime and Tiger (オトヒメとタイガー) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Megalo * Shirahoshi * Fisher Tiger * Otohime | page = 232 | extra = SBS for Volume 63 | cover = One Piece Volume 63.jpg | summary = Vander Decken IX, a fishman with the power of the Mark-Mark Fruit, and Hody Jones, the leader of the New Fishman Pirates, join forces to start the complete destruction of Fishman Island. Meanwhile, Luffy befriends the island's princess Shirahoshi. Luffy and most of the Straw Hats flee and eventually regroup with Jimbei. They learn that Jimbei released Arlong into the East Blue, and also learn of the island's history. Sixteen years ago, Jimbei and Arlong are members of the Sun Pirates, a pirate group led by Fisher Tiger. The Sun Pirates eventually become infamous. However, Tiger discovers an enslaved girl named Koala and they travel to his hometown. However, Tiger dies after being attacked by the Marines on a trap and refusing a blood treatment. Jimbei eventually becomes the Sun Pirates' captain and Arlong - frustrated with this action - decides to go his separate ways. After becoming a Warlord by the World Government, Jimbei disbands the pirates. Meanwhile, Otohime tries to help ban discrimination against fishmen and humans, but is assassinated and since has her three sons and her daughter protect the queen's ideals. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = 100,000 vs. 10 (10万VS10) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin * Franky * Brook * Jinbe | page = 224 | extra = SBS for Volume 64 & Brook's Seiyū (Voice Actor) Interview | cover = One Piece Volume 64.jpg | summary = Nami forgives Jimbei for his actions and reveals that she only resents Arlong of all the fishmen. Meanwhile, everyone panics as Hody announces to Fishman island via Transponder Snail the coup d'etat to take over the kingdom and his intention to kill all of the Straw Hat Pirates for defeating Arlong. Luffy decides to go rescue the rest of his crew, but Jimbei conceives a plan. Jimbei, Shirahoshi and Megalo rush to the palace and it is revealed to Jimbei that Hody was responsible for assassinating Otohime. Using Nami's Mirage Tempo technique, the Straw Hat Pirates appear before the people of Fishman Island, and the Fishman Pirates' prisoners are freed. They then reveal that they have the Celestial Dragon's letter and Otohime's petition. In the ensuing fight with Hody, Luffy and the Straw Hats take out most of Hody's men. However, in a desperate attempt to destroy the island, Vander Decken IX uses his devil fruit powers to hurl Noah, an ancient ship, in an effort to destroy everything around it. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = To Zero (ゼロに) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Hody Jones * Fukaboshi * Vander Decken IX * Wadatsumi * Dosun * Zeo * Daruma * Ikaros Much * Hyouzou | page = 216 | extra = SBS for Volume 65 | cover = One Piece Volume 65.jpg | summary = As the Straw Hats fight the New Fishman Pirates' leaders, Luffy stops Shirahoshi from sacrificing herself and flies up to the Noah with her and Fukaboshi. Hody betrays Vander Decken and defeats him before challenging Luffy. As Luffy fights with Hody, Decken falls unconscious, consequently destroying the bubble. Meanwhile, on Fishman Island, Robin releases Hammond's slaves and uses her Doble Clutch technique to disable Hammond, Sanji and Jimbei defeat Wadatsumi and Nami uses her Raiun Rod technique on a group of Fishmen while Zoro defeats Hyozo with his Rengoku Oni Giri technique. As everyone in Fishman Island is evacuating, Fukaboshi reveals to Luffy that Hody was created from the resentment against humans. Encouraged by from Fukaboshi, Luffy proceeds to fight with Hody and Brook defeats Zeo with his Soul Solid technique. As the Ammo Knights launch a bubble to cover the Noah again, Luffy uses his Gum-Gum Red Hawk technique on Hody and sends him back to the Noah, preparing to destroy the ship to save the island. Chopper uses his Hoofprint Palme to defeat Dosun and Usopp uses his Green Star: Humandrake and Green Star: Trampolia techniques on Daruma while Franky finishes Ikaros off with Franky Radical Beam. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = The Path Towards the Sun (タイヨウへと続く道) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Jinbe * Shirahoshi * Tamago * Pekoms * Smoker * Tashigi | page = 216 | extra = SBS for Volume 66 | cover = One Piece Volume 66.jpg | summary = After Hody is defeated, Shirahoshi stops Luffy from destroying Noah. Jimbei gives his blood to a dying Luffy and tells the citizens that the law on Fishman Island is a farce. As Luffy recovers, Hody, Decken and the New Fishman Pirates are sent to jail and all charges against the Straw Hat Pirates are dropped. The Straw Hats and the island's citizens to celebrate their victory. Caribou steals the kingdom's treasure, however, but Luffy, Zoro and Sanji chase him and take it back. Luffy intercepts a call from Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors, to her henchmen and tells her that he ate the candy originally for her, and challenges Big Mom to a fight. Nami much to her dismay discovers that Luffy has given the treasure to Big Mom in place of the candy. Meanwhile, the henchmen defeat Caribou and leave the island. Nami is given a new Log Pose by Neptune's ministers. Shirahoshi makes the Straw Hats promise to see her again before the Straw Hats and the fishmen go their separate ways. Using a group of whales, Luffy and the others finally reach the New World. Over the Transponder Snail, a man asks for help before he is attacked. Reaching the burning island Punk Hazard, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin go their separate ways to visit the island. }} | | | | | |"CC" | | | |"Cool Fight" }} | title = Cool Fight | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Nami inside Franky's body * Sanji inside Nami's body * Tony Tony Chopper inside Sanji's body * Franky inside Chopper's body * Smoker inside Tashigi's body * Tashigi inside Smoker's body * Monet * Caesar Clown * Kinemon | page = 232 | extra = SBS for Volume 67 | cover = One Piece Volume 67.jpg | summary = }} | | | | | | | | |"COUNTER HAZARD!!" | }} | title = Pirate Alliance (海賊同盟) | character = * Monkey D. Luffy * Trafalgar Law * Smoker * Caesar Clown‎ | page = 232 | extra = SBS for Volume 68 | cover = One Piece Volume 68.jpg | summary = }} |}